Come What May
by f-lero
Summary: If you like it, then you should put a ring on it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little something I wrote yesterday cause I was feeling bored and fluffy and Klaine-y. Plus I've wanted to write a Klaine fic with Come What May for a while now, so I thought I could put it in this.  
>No, I don't own Kurt, Blaine or Glee, or the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge.<p>

Hope you like it. I'm not gonna label it as "complete" yet, cause I was wondering if I should continue this. Review and tell me what you think!

Okay. Everything was ready.

Blaine had put candles all over the place and the lights were out. He had done his hair as nicely as he could, and he was wearing his best suit.

Blaine wasn't much of a cook, but he had managed to follow the recipe and made some spaghetti and meatballs, like in Lady and the Tramp.

The music was ready, just waiting for him to press the play button.

Yes. Everything was ready. Now all he had to do was wait.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. In a couple minutes he heard the front door slam.

"Honey, I'm home!" he heard a familiar shout from the door.

"God, what a day. There was this bunch of girls who were really rude and bitchy and wanted me to show them tons of clothes and they didn't even buy anything! It was really –" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes widened in shock when he arrived to the living room.

"Blaine, what –" Blaine put a finger on his lips as a sign to stop talking and smiled at Kurt, who had dropped his bag and was now looking at the room, astonished.

Blaine grabbed a remote and pressed play. If possible, Kurt's eyes widened even more when he immediately recognized the music that was now filling the room.

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before"<em> Blaine started to sing in the most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss"  
><em>At this point Blaine glanced at those perfect, pink lips that were slightly open. Kurt was too stunned to do or say anything.

"_Every day I'm loving you  
>More and more"<em>, Blaine sang and meant every word.

"_Listen to my heart  
>Can you hear it sing?<br>Telling me to give you everything  
>Seasons may change<br>Winter to spring  
>But I love you<br>Until the end of time"_

As Blaine was singing, he slowly approached Kurt, whose eyes were now filled with tears, yet he was smiling.

"_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you  
>Until my dying day"<em>

Kurt moved closed so he was right beside Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, the other boy placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"_, they both sang.

"_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<br>It all revolves around you"_

They looked at each other in the eyes as they sang, both their eyes and their voices so full of emotion that even if you didn't know them you could tell they truly meant every word.

"_And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song  
>And I'll be there by your side"<em>

And they really were. Blaine had helped Kurt through his bullying, especially that whole Karofsky thing, and Kurt was sure he wouldn't have made it this far without Blaine. And Kurt, for his part, had helped Blaine deal with his narrow-minded parents and the bullies from his past.

They would always be there for each other, no matter what. Sure, there had been times when the other was falling apart or just pissing the other off, but they always got through it and stick together.

"_Storm clouds may gather  
>And stars may collide<br>But I love you  
>Until the end of time"<em>

They sang that last line quietly but then raised their voices again.

"_Come what may  
>Come what may"<em>

_"I will love you" _Blaine sang with Kurt following him,

"_I'll love you" _

They sang quietly together the last line,

"_Until the end of time"_

The music stopped and they just stood there, staring at each other, both boys' eyes filled with tears.

"What's all this for?" Kurt asked.

"Look, Kurt…" Blaine started and pulled away.  
>"There is… a moment… when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"<p>

Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Since I met you, I've had the time of my life. I want you to know that I've never, ever felt this way for anyone. You're really special, Kurt, and I love you so much I can't even describe it. You basically _are _my life and I don't know what I would do without you", Blaine said quietly, swallowing back tears, his voice starting to crack. Kurt was unable to say anything, he bit his lip not to burst into tears.

"I love you and I want to spend to rest of my life with you", Blaine whispered and Kurt gasped as he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. He kneeled down and opened the box that had a beautiful, sparkly ring in it.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"_Yes!_" Kurt squealed. "Yes, of _course _I'll marry you!"

Blaine stood up, grinning widely, and carefully put the ring in Kurt's finger. Kurt admired it for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Blaine again.

"I love you _so _much", Kurt whispered.

"I know", Blaine whispered back. "I love you too."

He placed his lips on Kurt's, kissing him softly but passionately. Kurt kissed him back for a while before pulling away.

"Why did you come up with this now?" he asked. Blaine shrugged.

"You know what they say?"

"What?"

"If you like it, then you should have put a ring on it", Blaine smiled. "I wanted to do it before it was too late. I love everything about you and I want to be with you forever."

Kurt smiled back, before leaning to another kiss, and this time neither of them pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I didn't actually get any opinions about if I should continue or not, since I got only one review (thank you jadi16!) but I decide to continue anyways. And I have sooo much ideas for this, and I feel like I could write this forever!  
>Rates and reviews are still appreciated!<p>

"Hey, dad! What's up?"

"_Hey, son. Haven't seen you in a while."_

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy. I miss you, though."

"_We miss you too, kiddo. Me and Carole were wondering if you'd wanna come over this weekend?"_

"Sounds great! Can I bring Blaine?"

"_Sure. On Saturday, then?"_

"Saturday's good. I'll see you then."

"_Great. Carole says hi, by the way."_

"Tell her I said hi, too. I love you, dad."

"_I love you too, son. Bye._

"Bye."

"So?"

"We're going to Ohio this weekend."

"We are? Oh, god… You serious?" Blaine grimaced.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong? He's not gonna kill you, you know. Not completely, at least", Kurt grinned.

"What?"

"You know, my dad really likes you, actually."

"Uh-huh." Blaine wasn't so sure.

"Really. I mean, you basically saved me and he's grateful. And so am I", Kurt smiled and Blaine blushed slightly.

"You're cute when you blush", Kurt said, making Blaine blush even more. The countertenor wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and leaned closer so the tips of their noses touched.

"I'm never gonna get tired of telling how much I love you", he whispered and smiled.

"I love you too", Blaine whispered back, smiling as well. They both leaned even closer and pressed their lips together.

Kurt opened his mouth a little and moaned as Blaine's tongue touched his own. He felt Blaine smirking against his lips.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and slowly started to move his hands downwards as their kiss became more passionate. Kurt lifted his hands on Blaine's cheeks, pulling the other boy closer to deepen the kiss. He bit Blaine's lip gently and heard him moan. The pressure in his pants was quickly increasing and he felt the same thing happening in Blaine's jeans as their crotches were pressed against each other.

Blaine's hands reached the waistband of Kurt's jeans and he started to open the button but was stopped by Kurt's hand.

"Don't", Kurt whispered, blushing slightly.

"Sorry", Blaine said and backed off, biting his lip.

"It's not your fault. I wanna do this", Kurt reminded him. "I just wanna save it for our wedding night." Blaine nodded.

"You're right. We should save it. It's fine. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure", Kurt shrugged. "I'm just gonna… take a shower first." He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah", Blaine grinned back. "And I think I'm gonna go after you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt!"<p>

"What's up, man?"

"Hey, dude!"

"What did I tell you about calling me 'dude'?"

"Sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, why did you call us here?"

"Well, I've got something to tell you…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? Finn, no!"

"Sorry, man."

"No, I'm _not _pregnant. But check this out."

Kurt grinned when everyone started to scream as he pulled out his left hand with the shiny ring on his finger.

"Oh my god!"

"You sure you're not pregnant?"

"Oh my god!"

"Is that a real diamond?"

"Oh my god!"

"Are you serious? When did this happen?"

"Oh my _god!_"

"Calm down, people! Yes, I'm serious! He proposed last night! He actually _proposed! _We're getting married! Oh my _god _we're getting _married!_" Kurt tried to get others to calm down but started to nearly hyperventilate himself.

"Hey, dude, calm down!" Puck said but Kurt just shook his head.

"I… I… I…" he couldn't finish what he was trying to say because he broke into tears. Mercedes immediately run to him and hugged him tightly.

After a while Kurt managed to calm down and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I just can't believe he proposed and I can't believe this is happening! We're _actually _getting _married_ and god, I just love him so much", he sighed, grinning widely and eyes glimmering.

"Aww", Quinn sighed, smiling.

"We're all extremely happy for you", Rachel said and the others nodded.

"Yeah, man, that's totally awesome", Finn grinned.

"So, how did he propose?" Mercedes asked.

"It was so perfect. I'd had a rough day at work and I came home and there he was, in a suit _and god, he looked so good, _and there were candles everywhere and he had cooked and everything everything and it was so romantic", Kurt smiled dreamingly.

"Aww", all the girls squealed, boys were just smiling.

"And then he turned the music on. I recognized the song immediately, Come What May from Moulin Rouge, which is like the best love song ever and he knows how much I love it. He started to sing and it was so beautiful and tears filled my eyes and then I sang with him. After the song ended he kneeled down and proposed! And he had this beautiful speech and I nearly burst out crying and then he just asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"That is _so _sweet!" Santana smiled at him.

"I know! And then I asked him why he wanted to do this now, and guess what he said? 'If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it'", Kurt grinned and let out a laugh.

"That's just plain awesome", Puck grinned.

"Yeah", Kurt said. "And he said that he wanted to do it now before it's too late and he loves me and wants to be with me forever." He started to smile dreamingly again.

"You're so lucky", Quinn said.

"I know, right?"

"I'm so glad you're finally getting your dolphin", Brittany smiled and Kurt's smile widened.

"Yeah. I'm finally getting my dolphin."

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Blaine said, smiling. The other boys looked at him expectantly.<p>

"I proposed."

And the whole table went nuts.

"_What?_" Wes exclaimed.

"Really?" David asked incredulously.

"Really", Blaine grinned.

"Did he say yes?" Jeff asked, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Well, what do you think?" Blaine rolled his eyes. Jeff shrugged.

"Who knows what kind of satisfaction you'd get out of his rejection", the blond boy muttered and Blaine stuck out his tongue.

"Well, despite Jeff's opinion on what satisfies me, yes, he said yes."

"That's awesome", Nick exclaimed. "I'm happy for you!"

"So are we", the other boys smiled.

"I'm happy for us, too", Blaine grinned.

"So, how did it happen?" Wes asked.

"Well, I was trying to be really romantic because I know how much Kurt loves all romantic stuff. I had candles all over the place and I cooked -"

"You cooked?" David looked at him eyes widened. "And you didn't burn down the house?"

"Just so you know, I am an excellent cook if I have a proper recipe!" Blaine stated. "No, I did _not _burn down the house, it was actually really good."

"Okay then", Wes rolled his eyes. "Please, continue."

"Yeah. So, I had all set up and then he came from work and he'd apparently had a rough day and he was telling about it but when he saw the house he was obviously astonished", Blaine grinned proudly.

"And then I put on Come What May from Moulin Rouge, which I happen to know is his favourite love song, and I sang it to him and he sang part of it with me and it was just amazing and I saw tears in his eyes and could only hope those were tears of joy", he let out a laugh.

"That is sweet", Nick grinned.

"Yeah, you're giving me cavities", Wes grimaced as Blaine stuck out his tongue at him.

"Go to dentist, then. I'm not paying, though. But yeah. He was all teary-eyed and then I told him how much he means to me and asked him to marry me. And he said yes and kissed me and it was totally awesome", he smirked.

"He's a good kisser, then?" Jeff asked curiously.

"He's an excellent kisser. And it's not just that, I just love him so much and I'm so happy he wants to marry me", Blaine smiled widely as the other boys sighed "aww".

"You're too cute", Jeff punched his shoulder gently and Blaine's smile just widened.

"Who's gonna be your bestman?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet", Blaine realized. The other boys looked at him puppy-eyed.

"Guys, stop it! I'm gonna have to think about it." The smiles fell of the boys' faces.

"I'll tell you when I know. Unless you wanna decide it?"

"I'll be your bestman!" Jeff shouted immediately.

"No fair!" Nick exclaimed. "I wanna be your bestman, too!"

"I called it first", Jeff stuck out his tongue.

"Cheater", Wes yelled and punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, cheater!" David shouted and punched him too.

"Ouch! Stop it, it's not my fault you're too slow!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Guys, guys! Stop it! If you can't decide it without fighting, I'm gonna have to decide it myself", Blaine frowned.

"Sorry, Blaine", the boys said at the same time.

"I'm gonna have to go now, we're going to Ohio to see Kurt's parents", he grimaced.

"Ooh", Wes said, "Good luck, man."

"Yeah, thanks. I think I'm gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thank you guys for your lovely reviews! They are much appreciated.**

**Second, I myself don't really like this chapter. I don't really know why, I just feel like I totally screwed it up. I'll try to do better with the next chapter.**

**Oh and third, DID YOU FUKKEN SEE THE KLISS? I totally freaked out when I saw it, and actually that might be partly to blame why I screwed up this chapter, cause I was writing this after that. But it was totally awesome and hot and cute and LIVE KLISS OMFG and yeah okay I'll calm down. Just... aww. God, I love those Klaine skits. Thank god I'm turning 18 next year so I can go abroad without my parents, cause there's NO way I'm missing the Glee tour next year!**

**But anyway, there ya go, I hope you enjoi!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad! I missed you", Kurt said and hugged his dad. Burt smiled and hugged him back.<p>

"Hey, son. We missed you, too. Hello, Blaine", he nodded at the nervous-looking boy.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel", he replied and smiled slightly.

"Just call me Burt." Blaine nodded.

"Carole, Finn, Kurt and Blaine are here!" Burt shouted. Soon the two appeared to the doorway.

"Hi, hun", Carole smiled and hugged the boys.

"Hi Kurt, hi Blaine", Finn greeted them, smiling too.

"Good to see you", Kurt said and Blaine just nodded.

"C'mon, let the boys in", Burt said and stepped aside. Carole and Finn did the same, letting Kurt and Blaine get inside.

"Thanks. C'mon, Blaine", Kurt said as he stepped in, pulling Blaine with him and closing the door. They took their shoes off and hung their jackets.

"You can go see your room if you want, I'll call you when dinner's ready", Carole said and gestured towards Kurt's old room.

"Thanks, Carole. C'mon", Kurt grabbed his fiancés hand and led him upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>"I haven't been here in ages", Kurt said as they entered his room. It was just like he had left it, he supposed his family hadn't been there much, and he was glad about it. Even if he didn't live there anymore, he liked coming back here and seeing all his stuff where they belonged.<p>

His bed was made, his couple posters were on the wall, his bookshelf was well organized and everything was as it was supposed to be. His closet was empty, though, he'd taken all of his clothes with him when he and Blaine had moved to New York.

Kurt sat on his bed and patted the space next to him.

"Come here." Blaine was standing quietly in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and sat next to Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend in the eye. Blaine sighed.

"Not really. I just…" He stopped for a moment. "We have to tell your parents, right?"

"That's what I was thinking", Kurt said, frowning. Blaine hadn't started to regret the proposal, had he? The boy shook his head as if reading Kurt's mind.

"I'm just nervous", he explained, snuggling closer to Kurt. "I know your dad likes me but I'm not sure if he just likes me enough to let me marry his son."

Kurt smiled, running his hand through Blaine's curls.

"Don't worry. I know he'll be happy for me, happy for us. He knows that you're the best guy I could ever have."

"I love you", Blaine whispered, smiling back.

"I know", Kurt said and pressed his lips against Blaine's. The other boy returned the kiss, pulling Kurt closer. He leaned back to lay on the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him. He sneaked his tongue into Kurt's slightly open mouth and caressed his tongue gently with his own, causing a moan escaping from Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pushed himself even closer to Blaine, pulling the boy's hair slightly as they were sighing and moaning and whispering each other's names. They got so lost in the moment and each other that they didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Boys?" The door opened, causing the boys to startle, quickly pulling away from each other.

"Oh, Carole! Hey!" Kurt shrieked, blushing heavily as he crawled off of Blaine, who was just as red.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything", Carole smirked, making the boys blush even more, "but dinner's ready."

"We'll be right down", Kurt muttered and Carole left, still smiling.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, whose lips were swollen, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. He stood up to look at the mirror that showed he looked pretty much the same. He tried to set his hair on place but it was hard as he didn't have a brush or a comb. He brushed his hand through his hair, straightened his clothes and sighed. Blaine stoop up and walked next to him, smiling.

"You're beautiful", he said and Kurt smiled back at him.

"You too", he said before straightening his fiancé's clothes and running his hand through his hair. He left it there for a while as he leaned a bit closer, pressing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Blaine returned the kiss before soon pulling away.

"We should go", he said and Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading them downstairs, where the others were already sitting at the table, waiting for them.

"Finally", Finn muttered. "I'm starving."

"Finn!" Carole frowned at him but the boy just shrugged as Blaine and Kurt sat down, next to each other. Finn was already starting to take spaghetti on his plate but Carole interrupted him.

"Finn, manners! Guests first!" Finn pouted but gave the scoop to Blaine, who was sitting opposite to him. Blaine thanked and took some food before handing the scoop to Kurt. He took a little less than Blaine, he never ate much anyway plus he was starting to get really nervous, despite being all calm earlier. And Blaine actually looked kinda calm now, maybe the nervousness had transferred into him as they kissed.

When everyone had taken food and started eating, Burt decided to break to silence.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine. Work's hard but worth it", Kurt smiled. Blaine just nodded, his workdays were short as he was just an assistant at a theater nearby their apartment. He still hoped for a better job, but at the moment he was content with the job he had.

Burt nodded and a silence fell on them again.

"Dad, Carole, I, _we_, have something to tell you. Finn actually already knows", Kurt said. Burt and Carole glanced at Finn, who looked a bit guilty but smiled.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Burt asked, frowning.

"Dad! Not you, too!" Kurt groaned and Burt smirked as Carole and Finn laughed and Blaine blushed.

"Just kidding. So what did you wanted to tell?"

"Umm… Blaine and I… we… umm", Kurt muttered, suddenly it was so hard to get the words out of his mouth.

"We're getting married", Blaine blurted and Kurt smiled at him as the others' eyes widened.

"_What? _Really?" Burt asked, frowning slightly and Blaine swallowed, taking Kurt's hand.

"Yes. Blaine proposed me a few days ago", Kurt told, looking at Blaine in the eyes, smiling. The other boy smiled back at him, still feeling nervous but getting comfort in Kurt's smile and touch.

"Congratulations!" Carole grinned, stoop up and rushed to the boys who also stood up, both hugging Carole.

"Yeah, congratulations", Burt muttered, not sure if he should be happy or not. Finn also told he was happy for them, hugging his step-brother and his fiancé. He really was happy for them, he loved Kurt and Blaine was also really awesome.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Burt suddenly said. Blaine looked at Kurt, looking a bit frightened, but Kurt placed a quick kiss on his lips and nodded, wordlessly telling him that it was gonna be okay.

Blaine followed Burt to his and Carole's bedroom, leaving the others celebrating in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about, Mr. Hummel?"<p>

"Didn't I tell you to call me Burt?"

"Yes. Sorry, Burt. What did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we sit down", Burt said and gestured on the bed. Blaine sat down, followed by Burt.

"Look. I know you're a good guy, Blaine. And ever since you came to Kurt's life, he's been visibly happier. And I know he loves you, and I know you love him." Blaine nodded, he did love Kurt more than anything.

"But just so you know. If you leave him on the aisle, if you ever hurt him, I swear I will come myself and hunt you down. Got that?" Blaine nodded again and swallowed. He was never gonna hurt Kurt, _ever_, but Burt could be really intimidating sometimes.

"I love Kurt more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt him. I'll do anything to protect him and make him happy, he means everything to me. I hope you know that."

"I know", Burt sighed and smiled slightly, making Blaine sigh in relief. "It's just… he means so much to me and I don't want to see him get hurt. But I know how much you care about him and I know he's in good hands."

"Thanks, Burt", Blaine said and stood up. "Shall we go back and celebrate?" Burt smiled and nodded, leaving the room Blaine right behind him.

* * *

><p>"So…?" Kurt said as his dad and Blaine had come back and he was hugging Blaine. "What did he say?"<p>

"Just kept the usual if-you-hurt-my-son-I'll-kill-you -talk", Blaine shrugged. "But he said he also knows how much I love you and that you are in good hands." He kissed Kurt and smiled against his lips, the other smiling back before pulling away.

"I know that, too. And the same goes for you. I love you and I'm never gonna hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know", Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"You mind?" They pulled apart as they heard an exasperated voice. "I'm happy for you and everything, but would you save that for when you're alone?" The boys smirked at Finn.

"Fine."

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Carole asked as Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch.

"Sure", Kurt shrugged and Blaine nodded.

"Which one?"

"I don't really care", Kurt said as he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine took his hand and caressed it softly. Finn and Carole picked out some movie and put it on. Burt and Carole sat on the chairs, Finn on the couch next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>As the movie went on, Kurt became less and less interested. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling incredibly comfortable. Blaine had his arm around Kurt, holding him close.<p>

At some point Blaine glanced at his boyfriend and smiled as he saw the boy sleeping peacefully. He'd also lost his interest in the movie, so he just stared at the sleeping boy, wondering how he'd ever find someone this amazing.

"I'm gonna go take Kurt upstairs to sleep", he said quietly, loudly enough for the others to hear him but quietly enough not the wake the boy. Carole nodded and Finn stood up.

"I can take him", he said and took Kurt carefully in his arms. Blaine just nodded, he'd kinda wanted to do it but he knew it was easier if Finn did it, since he was taller and stronger.

When they got to Kurt's room, Blaine pulled off the covers and Finn landed Kurt on the bed carefully.

"Damn, our bags are still in the car", Blaine remembered and yawned.

"I can go get them, you go to sleep", Finn said and Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks. Goodnight, then."

"Night."

As Finn left, Blaine crawled onto the bed, so tired he didn't even care about changing his clothes. He pulled Kurt close to him, holding him on the waist and buried his face on his neck. Not long after he closed his eyes, he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
